


Panic

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban struggles during a day at the simulator, a upcoming panic attack making it hard for him to focus. Luckily for him, Kimi is there, and the Finn's presence is more than soothing.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing just seemed really cute to me, and they do seem to work well together (although Simi is still life) Just a little try out, but let me know if I should write more of this pairing!

Guti tried to blink as his vision turned blurry for a moment. He wasn’t feeling well, panic clutching at his chest, but he knew it was important to go to the simulator today. He had taken three of four painkillers already, and yet his head was pounding, making it hard to focus. 

He smiled shakily at the receptionist as he entered the Ferrari headquarters, heading straight to the Sim room. He was a little surprised to see Kimi was there too, not having expected either of the drivers to be there. The Finn only glanced up for a moment, nodding, before going back to scrolling through his phone. 

Guti only blushed and didn’t even manage a ‘hello’. If he was fair, Kimi scared him a little. At the same time, he also realised a little too well attractive the Finn was, with his sharp features and pale eyes….

Not that any of that mattered, Kimi would never pay mind to Esteban, let alone like him back. They were just too opposite. Not only in looks, but also in personality. Where Esteban was always nervous and always skittish, self conscious of what people thought of him, Kimi was steady and calm, not giving a fuck about someone else’s opinion. Esteban wish he could be more like him, but doubted he would ever succeed.

Esteban spend the next few hours in the Sim, going over the same little details time and time again. Kimi was still there, and they alternated every few laps. It surprised Esteban how detailed KImi’s feedback was, the Finn able to name even the smallest changes that had to be made. Esteban still struggled to bring what he felt under words but seemed to succeed. 

Still, his head was still pounding and the uncomfortable tightness in his chest just wouldn’t leave him. More than once, he made little mistakes when driver and it was clear it was starting to annoy the engineers a little.

“Let me take over for the rest of the day.” Kimi had said, eying Esteban in something that was almost concern. Esteban had been too weak to protest and had made his way to one of the more secluded rooms after, wanting to try to get himself under control before driving home. 

He had hoped the anxious feeling would go away, but the opposite turned out to be true. He didn’t know how long he stayed in that little room, but it was awfully quiet and empty in the halls by the time he stumbled towards the exit.

Guti drew in a sharp, wheezing breaths, the sounds around him numbing until he only heard his own ragged breathing. His vision started to blacken at the sides and he couldn’t focus his vision anymore. Cool hands suddenly pressed against his cheeks, and the feeling grounded him somewhat. He heard a pathetic whimper and realised it was his own. 

“Easy.” someone gently spoke, leading him backwards. The movement only disorientated Esteban more. He tried to push the hands away, stumbling as he lost his balance. His knees hit the floor and it hurt, but somehow the feeling didn’t quite sink in.

“Esteban, breathe.” the voice was soothing and Esteban moved towards the sounds, his hand finding a slightly scratchy cheek. He let out a sob, weakly letting the owner of the voice maneuver him around slightly until his back was pressed against a solid chest. There was a hand pressed flat to his stomach, another to his shoulder, and soft lips brushed against his temple for just a moment.

“Follow my breathing, Esteban.” the voice spoke again. Esteban whined, it was no use. The voice shushed him and again the soft lips brushed over his temple. 

He felt the person behind him slowly breath in, exaggerating the whole movement. Esteban found himself trying to follow, although his breath was stocky and made him cough. He tried again, and this succeeded at more or less following the breathing pattern, although the two breaths he drew in after were quick again. 

Fingers brushed over his cheek and Esteban realised he was crying. His clutched on to the hand still pressed against his stomach, and from the wince the man behind hin let out, he knew he had dug in his nails a little too hard.

“Ssh, Este, it’s okay.” the voice whispered. Esteban whined but calmed down slightly, his breathing no longer hurting him. 

He awkwardly shuffled around a little to look at the man behind him, and let out a squeak when he realised it was Kimi. The Finn’s brow was furrowed slightly but his eyes were gentle, more green than blue.

Esteban quickly averted his eyes and tried to move away from him, but Kimi’s hand moved from his stomach to his hip and kept him close.

“S-sorry! I…” Esteban started to apologize. Kimi shushed him.

“It’s fine.” he said, getting up and slowly pulling Esteban with him. Esteban stumbled a little and fell against Kimi’s chest, desperately clutching on to his shoulders.

“Come.” Kimi murmured, leading him to the sofa in the corner. Esteban awkwardly flopped down on it as his legs gave him, causing Kimi to huf out a light laugh. Esteban nervously worried his bottom lip between his lips, feeling a deep blush come up to his cheeks.

“You scared me there.” Kimi said softly, kneeling next to the sofa. 

“S-sorry…” Esteban started again. Kimi shrugged and patted his hand.

“Is not your fault.” he interrupted before getting up and heading out of the room. 

Esteban groaned and hid his head in his hands, not quite believing the way in which he had just embarrassed himself in front of his crush. He felt tears brim in his eyes and could not will them down.

“Esteban? Hey it’s okay.” suddenly Kimi was back again, a bottle of water clutched in his hand as he sat down next to the Mexican. Esteban couldn’t bring himself to look at the Finn.

“You must think I’m weak.” he muttered brokenly. Kimi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Not at all.” he answered. Guti now dared to peek up at Kimi, realising everyone had been very wrong. Kimi’s eyes were not an icy blue, but a swirl of gentle greens and blues that drew Esteban in even more. Guti swallowed thickly as he let his eyes wander down to Kimi’s lips. He leaned in slightly but then quickly moved away completely. Kimi chuckled, pulling the nervous Mexican closer.

“It’s all okay. Relax.” he whispered, before gently pressing his lips over Esteban’s. Esteban let out another squeak but shyly kissed back. Kimi’s lips were slightly chapped yet at the same time also comforting. He let out a soft sound, bringing his hand up to Kimi’s cheek as he slowly parted his lips.

It was Kimi who pulled away first, and Esteban was surprised to see the slight blush on Kimi’s cheekbones. He knew he was staring at Kimi, but he couldn’t figure out what to do or say. 

“I eh…” Kimi seemed unsure as well, which was a first. Esteban let out a shaky breath and leaned in to bring their lips together a second time, not quite getting enough of the feeling. Kimi smiled slightly against his lips and pulled Esteban onto his lap, cradling him close. 

“H-how?” Esteban stuttered as he pulled away slightly, brown eyes wide. Kimi frowned, nuzzling Esteban’s cheek.

“How what?” he asked. Esteban sighed and averted his eyes. He moved to get off Kimi’s lap, but the Finn’s arms tightened around his back. “What’s wrong?” Kimi tried again, his whole demeanour so gentle it almost made Esteban cry all over again.

“W-why me? Is not possible! You are s-so amazing, and confident and I’m… I’m…” he couldn’t find the words. Kimi brought him close again, Esteban instinctively hiding his face in the crook of the Finn’s neck. It all felt so perfect, and safe.

“Perfect.” Kimi whispered. “You’re perfect, don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
